The present invention relates to a digital audio signal receiver in digital audio appliances, and more particularly to a digital audio receiver which receives digital audio signals in accordance with a digital audio interface format (hereinafter referred to as DAI format).
Generally, communications of digital audio signals between home appliances such as digital audio systems are performed in accordance with a protocol of DAI format. In the DAI format, PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) audio signals and control signals are transmitted after being modulated by Bi-Phase Mark modulation. The DAI format includes 24 bits for data, 4 bits for a synchronization signal, and 4 bits for a control signal. Thus, each word is composed of a total of 32 bits and the data is transmitted at a high transmission rate of 5-6 Mega bits/sec.
The transmission signal in the DAI format is restored to original PCM audio data in other digital audio appliances (for example in a digital amplifier) in accordance with DAI format, and after operations of the above digital signal processing, the PCM audio data is then converted into analog signals by a D/A converter.
However, practically due to various factors such as characteristics of the cable employed in transmission, a phenomenon which causes change in phase of the transmitted pulse, called Jitter effect, occurs during the process of transmission and thus causes a drawback of generation of modulation noise in the process of converting the data waveform into an analog signal by a D/A converter.